Luigi and P
by SunWaives
Summary: Professor E. Gadd has made a new machine. Luigi finishes it, but accidentally travels to another dimension! Luigi meets another familiar character. They have to go on an adventure to return Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom!


Squid presents…

A Squid Calamari production! Whaddya think; Nicktoons?

Anyways, this is a crossover… And what a crossover it is! This will cover two characters that many know who meet together in a freak accident. They eventually go on an adventure (cliché, but who really cares?) and they use their special abilities to eventually reach their goal. I'm not going to spoil anything, so here it is!

* * *

**Luigi and P.**

By Squid Calamari

**Chapter I: Fixing the Machine**

Professor E. Gadd was working at his laboratory. He was tinkering with one of his new master, quirky creations that he was trying to finish. He was trying to add a computer screen to program his creation. Now wait, what is he working on?

He is working on, what he calls, The Dimensionabobulatron Mk. I, which is basically a warping device between dimensions. He is going to use it to traverse to the closest dimension that the Mushroom Kingdom is in (the dimension that is closest literally AND figuratively [how similar it is to the current dimension]). The computer and keypad is used to power up and set the travel destination, along with programming it (like I said). He had just finished it, but he needed it attached to the mechanism.

"Hmm…" he pondered, "Maybe Mario or Luigi can help, they can do anything."

He walked up the stairs from his basement/laboratory and made it to his little shed outside of Luigi's old mansion, which is actually his now, since Luigi abandoned it because of the ghost fiasco. He started walking through the forest path that was between the mansion and Toad Town. It was in the middle of the day, so not one scary beast would be ready to scare an unwary traveler.

After a while of walking, he made it to Toad Town. Ah yes, the capital (and largest city) of the Mushroom Kingdom was bustling. After years of removal from the lifting of Peach's Castle and the Shroob attack, the city had well outgrown the population that was before the attacks. The port had a huge effect on population growth, as more trade routes were established with more locations such as Rougeport, Beanbean Castle Town, and the cities of Isle Delfino. Gadd needed some breakfast, as it was obviously morning and his stomach was rumbling with hunger. He decided to eat at Club 64 on the port.

After grabbing a Fried Egg and a Teeheespresso, Gadd went to the center of town and leaped in the warp pipe to the Mario's' house. He walked by the mailbox and went up the steps in front of the house. He knocked on the door. No answer. He waited a few seconds and knocked again. Still no answer. He banged on it and asked "Is anyone there?" No answer. He hammered the door and yelled "It's the Mushroom police! Open up now!"

The door was quickly opened up and Gadd saw a pale Luigi.

"GADD?!!!? I WAS ASLEEP! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!!!!?!?!???!?" Luigi yelled.

"Sorry, Luigi, I just wanted to know if you or Mario could help me with something." Gadd replied.

"Mario's not here. He's out… I don't know, he's just being Mario. I'll help, but just don't do that. AGAIN." Luigi commanded.

"Okay, okay. Just follow me and you'll see what I mean." Gadd replied.

So Luigi followed Gadd without much hesitation. They eventually made it to the shed, and Gadd walked up to the keypad.

"Hmm… What was it again?" he pondered. He looked around and used his clues to figure it out: "There are 5 windows on the mansion facing me, 7 branches on the tree next to my house, and there are 4 panels on the window to the shed, so the code is 5-7-4." He mashed the number keys as he said the numbers. The keypad lit up green and the door made a clicking sound indicating that it was unlocked. He opened it up and walked in, and Luigi followed suit.

"Follow me," Gadd ordered, "you need to see what you need to help me on." Both went down to the basement Luigi was surprised—he had been to the basement many a time, but this time was a surprise. The contraption that he was working on was so large, it literally took up most of the lab.

"What is that?" Luigi interrogated. This was a lot different from most of Gadd's previous creations. All the other ones paled in comparison, like the Gameboy Horror.

"This is what you need to help me on, Luigi. This is the Dimensionabobulatron Mk. I or the Warp Master 1500 for short. You can call it whatever you want, but you need to help me finish it. See this computer?" Gadd pointed to the computer and the keyboard.

"Uhh… Yeah?" Luigi replied.

"Well what I need you to do is to plug in all the wires to where they belong and put the computer on the unit so it won't fall off. Is that simple for you?" Gadd asked.

"Sounds easy enough to me." Luigi replied.

"I'll help you if you need me to; I'm going to be working in room B on a new ghost-studying device." Gadd said.

Luigi started working on the machine. Gadd had also given him a guide to assist him on his work.

"Plug red cord A into corresponding red socket A. Easy. Hmm… Insert circuit board into circuit slot and insert memory chip into adjacent slot. What? Okay, this is confusing. Lemme just put the color cords into the sockets… Done! Plug up the power input to the power converter box. Done! Now let me find the circuit and memory chip slots…" Luigi looked.

He was surveying the whole board for thin holes to put the objects in. He looked until finally he saw two thin slots, a tall one for the circuit board and the other one for the memory chip. He slid them through the jungle of chords and they fit in perfectly.

"Now let me see…" he said. "I have to put the monitor in this huge indent. Wow."

Luigi struggled to pick up the large monitor, but he got it to fit in. He plugged the keyboard to the monitor. He left it there and walked back a few steps to observe it. A few seconds after he was looking at it, the monitor fell out! "Man, I knew it couldn't be _this _easy," he complained. He put it up there and held it up with a metal rod that was lying around. He walked through the room and found a metal piece with holes that were a perfect fit for screws. He got it and set it above the computer. He got some screws and a screwdriver out of his overall's pocket and started screwing the computer to the wall. "The golden rule for plumbers: Never go out without screws and screwdrivers," he recalled. He started whistling the 1-1 SMB theme while he was finishing the contraption.

Luigi finished it, but he was curious. "I don't think Gadd would mind if I tested it to see if it worked", he wondered. He searched the monitor until he found a power button on the right side of the monitor. He mashed it and a blue screen popped up. Lots of white text flashed on the screen, mainly boot-up text. After a while of scrolling white text, a screen popped up reading: "GO INSIDE VEHICLE. INSERT POWER CRYSTAL OR DEFAULT POWER SOURCE. SELECT DIRECTION OF TRAVEL. PUSH 'TRAVEL' BUTTON TO TRAVEL."

"Hmm… I guess it's a teleportation device! Radical! I guess I'll go to Peach's Castle to drop by a wrench or two for Mario," Luigi stated. "Besides, I don't think Gadd'll mind if I try it out." Luigi walked around the Warp Master and found the entrance door. He opened it and proceeded in and saw a hexagonal slot. There was a sign below that said "Crystal Slot". Luigi didn't know of a crystal that would work, so he looked around. He saw two knobs with a red sphere on each.

"Hmm… These look similar to the blue orbs I charged up while Mario and I went through the Beanbean Kingdom. I wonder what'll happen if I charge 'em up..." Luigi thought. He put one hand on each sphere and concentrated. _Wow, I haven't done something like this in a long time. I just have to focus and…_ Electricity went through one orb and suddenly Luigi lit up like a light bulb and a current was passing through him and the orbs. Suddenly, the inside of the Warp Master lit up and a red light turned on, allowing Luigi to see better. He saw a compass that didn't move, and he instantly got the idea that that set the direction.

"Hmm… Peach's Castle is… That way." Luigi turned the hand on the compass to the direction and sat down in the seat. On the right arm of the chair was a large red button that read "TRAVEL". Luigi slammed it with his palm and then a voice on a PA said: "WARNING! WARNING! BOOSTERS TURNING ON! WARP PADS ON! DIAGNOSTICS… 100% HEALTH. TRAVELING TO DIMENSION LOCATION 567.90-89 IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 ½… 1… 0. WE HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE TRAVEL. FEEL FREE TO EAT AND DRINK OUT OF THE REFRIDGERATOR AT ANY TIME."

"WHAT??!??!?! THIS ISN'T A TELEPORTER, THIS IS A DIMENSION TRAVELER! C'MON DOOR, OPEN!" Luigi exclaimed as he was struggling to open the door. It never opened, however, for it was locked tight with and automated lock system. The whole vehicle started rumbling and then Luigi was pushed against the seat with incredible force.

While the vehicle was rumbling, Gadd felt it. "Oh dear. I think he's testing it out for me. This isn't good." He ran back into the room, but the Warp Master was gone.

Luigi was traveling to another dimension.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I'm really sorry if you thought it was too long, but it had to take up this much so I could set up the story. Review if you want, but I don't want any flaming or constructive criticism, I just want to see what could change and if you like it or not. I'm going to start on some more stories, so be checking for more stuff in the near future.

-Squid Calamari

P.S. Roll Tide Roll!!!!


End file.
